A Tale Of Creation And Destruction (oneshot)
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: A heroine bestowed with the powers of creation tracks down a cursed man with powers that are the opposite of her own.


Once, there was a land where each turn of the century brought a new chosen one. Someone who's fate destined them to hold a great power and use it for the good of the world, always helping those who were in need. Someone who would have a power that would be seemingly unbeatable and would become an omnipotent figure for all to worship. Someone who was entrusted by the gods to hold the power of creation itself in their hands.

Each chosen one was always selected at random, a tradition that was always made sure to be carried out. There had been all ages, all races and all genders seen over the thousands of years that the selections had taken place in. The only people ruled out were those who they could sense would go down a dark path and misuse the powers.

But, just like with any other power beyond imagination, it was a blessing with a curse. A curse that meant that, if the chosen one were to use the powers for evil purposes or to suddenly use them in excess, the power of creation would evolve into the power of destruction. The counterbalance to the powers they had been destined with and that had been placed upon them. The gods had deemed it this way as no mortal being should ever hold the ultimate power only to use it selfishly or for evil intent.

It was unknown as to whether this curse was true or just a lie made up to make sure that the power would always be used wisely. That is, it was unknown up until five short years ago.

The newest century's chosen one, an enigmatic young man of about twenty, had suffered from a great tragedy and, consequently, lost control of the great power of creation that had been bestowed upon him.

The chosen one's screams and cries could be heard from afar and any townspeople who had any sense to them vacated the area that night for fear that the curse may be true.

Pulses of magic radiated from the chosen one and -slowly but surely- the light aura surrounding the man turned dark and the area that his powers had just brought to life started to decay until all that could be seen was the death and destruction of the creation he once had.

It wasn't very noticeable to others at first, but after the remaining townspeople had returned to their homes and started to rebuild the small patch of destruction, the chosen one had begun to shut themselves away with the fear that he would bring harm to those that surround him. He had never intended to hurt so many people, always vowing that he would never use the powers wrongly.

But that night where tragedy struck had caused an overuse of magic energy to radiate from around him and had changed his life forever.

But trying not to hurt anyone was no use.

The crops started to die out and the town's water supplies started to dry up. Farm animals had begun to pass away and an incurable disease started to spread amongst the land; those who suffered from it died after only a few short days full of pain unlike any other.

The townspeople slowly began to turn against the current chosen one, who remained hidden away, as it was revealed what had become of his powers. But by the time they broke in to his house the chosen one had already disappeared without a trace. The only thing that remained was a charred room with blackened walls and the foul smell of rotting wood and rotting food.

The cursed chosen one was never to be seen again and the town started to return back to its normal state as the land prospered and the people grew well once more.

Five years after that fateful day, a new chosen one that now harboured the powers of creation clambered her way up a steep mountain that was rumoured to house the one who harboured the powers of destruction. The previous person to receive the powers of creation. However, those who had seen the bearer of destruction had also said that it seemed he was looking for someone and had been for years.

Due to his appearance, he had been named Chat Noir. He had dark claws that could slice through anything and a heart full of sorrow. Cat ears adorned the hood of his cloak and thick leather almost covered the man completely.

He would tear up villages and towns leaving nothing but death and destruction in his wake. Charred surfaces, dead bodies, dying crops, dried out water sources and burnt down forests could all be used to track the villain's whereabouts but nobody had dared to follow the path for the fear that they would be killed or the possibility that they may struck by the life-threatening curse too.

The heroine already knew that it was her that the bearer of destruction was looking for. She had known all along but had never dared to venture out and find him. Instead, she fixed whatever he had destroyed and whatever her powers were able to fix.

Although she could fix the damage to the land, she could not bring the dead back to life. It was her fault that this entire curse had happened to the distraught man and she had ultimately decided to try and fix her mistake in any way possible. It was her fault that the land went through all of this devastation and suffered from the curse she had caused.

Due to her immense good luck and her affinity for dressing in spotted clothing, she had been named Ladybug. The people of the land loved her and worshipped the very ground she walked upon, just as they had done for all of the chosen ones before her.

When Ladybug finally reached to top of the mountain she looked ahead to see a dark cave that descended into the mountain she had just climbed. The area surrounding the cave was charred and stained with dark magic. It looked quite recent too.

There was also the missing dripping sound of water from within the cave meaning that it had dried up and was now sparse for the whole mountain. There were also no animals in sight, not even the greenery seemed to be able to survive the destruction the previous chosen one brought with him wherever he may go.

Taking in a deep breath, the heroine decided the venture into the cave. Pressing her hands together, the bearer of creation produced a glowing light in her hands to help to guide her through the mysterious and, at a quick glance, empty cave.

Every step she took caused an echo to bounce off the walls of the cave and made anxiety build within the heroes, her heart beating loud and clear. Each echoing step she took caused her breath to become more laboured and her heartbeat to quicken.

She wrapped her cloak around herself even tighter to try and find some warmth in the immense cave. The still air held no warmth to it and only doubled the sharpness of the cave, dropping the temperature lower than it was naturally supposed to be.

The light in Ladybug's hand flickered at each and every sharp intake of breath she took as she ventured further and further into the cave system.

Eventually the path she had taken led her to a large cavern filled with stalagmites and stalactites everywhere you looked, the light in her hands causing the minuscule crystals to shine brightly as it reflected from them.

"Who's there?" A loud, booming voice questioned as a the shuffling of fabric could be heard. "Why are you here?" The voice continued and this time the voice comes from behind, echoing in the large expanse of the cavern they were stood within.

The heroine turns around to see a mysterious figure, shrouded in darkness, with a midnight black cloak that lets them blend in with their current surroundings covering up their body and face.

A pair of thick, leather gloves also covers their hands. Magical gloves to temporarily block out the destructive power that the mysterious figure holds within himself.

"I've come to help you." Ladybug explained, reaching out a hand to the cloaked figure and taking a few steps forwards in the hopes that they will accept it and step out of the darkness.

The cloaked figure turns away and begins to walk deeper into the vast expanse of the cave. Every step they take leaves behind a charred patch of rock on the ground. From what the heroine knew about the powers of destruction, the power fluctuated depending on the emotion of its user just as the power of creation did.

The light in Ladybug's hand flickers and begins to die out as the hopeful smile falls from her face. She takes a few calming breathes to try and brighten the light but it was of no use.

Their powers had already begun to balance each other out and weaken around each other as the legend of the curse had stated they would do.

Creation and destruction were a counterbalance to one another and, when both powers were presented together, they would equal out to the point where one wouldn't be able to beat the other.

"I know the truth about what happened to your past lover."

At those words, the bearer of destruction suddenly stopped and turned around to face the heroine. His past lover had been dead for the past five years, causing a period of grievance, and everyone who used to know him before the curse had struck knew that.

There was no other explanation for what had happened that fateful night all those years ago. That fateful night when creation had become nothing but destruction.

"She's dead. Someone murdered her." Chat Noir replied with venom laced into his angry words, now fully facing the heroine as she walked towards him with her hand outstretched once again. "It's the only explanation."

Ladybug shook her head at the man's answer, now close enough to him that the flickering light in her hand made it so that their faces were almost visibly clear to each other as the darkness, stillness and emptiness of the cave surrounded them. Their cloaks were the only things now covering up the majority of their faces, and their true identities, from one another.

"It's not the only explanation." The heroine reasoned, untying her own cloak and letting it fall to the ground around her feet, finally revealing her full face to the bearer of destruction stood before her which caused a small gasp to resonate around the mountainous cavern they were still stood within.

"That can't be true." The bearer of destruction stated, shaking his head in disbelief at the the now uncloaked woman standing before him. All of those five years he had spent looking for the killer of the love of his life and declaring that he would have revenge on whoever had dared to take her away from him had been wasted.

She had been here for the entire time, hiding herself away from him and never daring to approach.

"I'm alive."


End file.
